Will you keep it down?
by MissCloughiee
Summary: Elsa has just finished her first term at university and with everyone going home for Christmas its the perfect time for her to revise for her big exam, but will something disturb it ?
1. What is that sound ?

Jack and Elsa both still have their powers jack is able to age in this fanfiction. Both are university students.

None of the characters are mine that belong to both Disney and DreamWorks

Enjoy and review please and thank you - misscloughiee

* * *

Elsa was a bright young woman; her talent had always been more towards the academic subjects, and one that really touched her heart was meteorology. Ever since Elsa was young she had always had a fascination with the weather, the way it could affect everything and everyone so quickly, maybe due to the fact she was a child of the snow. Not only did she grow up in a country covered in snow she also had the ability to embrace the power of it, from snow showers, to her own personal blizzards Elsa could control it all. Thus leading her to study meteorology at university.

It had been a long and hard first term for Elsa what with all the new people and a whole new country to be living in. Elsa had spent months before she started getting her apartment ready for the time she started UNI. It was a small studio flat with a kitchen and bathroom, but it was big enough for her, also allowing her to have the extra ten minutes in the morning to get ready due to the fact the campus was only across the street. It had been a hard term, as Elsa spent hours upon hours making sure to reveal herself to any of the other students but it had all finally worked out as it was winter vacation. As the last few students trickled away, Elsa let out a sigh of relief to finally not have to play her act up for a little while. She quickly began to gather her books and moved out her flat shutting the door behind her and heading towards the campus library, she had her first big exam worth 40% of her grade coming up right after break and she wanted to be ahead of her revision. After a brisk walk in the sharp frosty air, she quickly ran up the steps and in through the grand entrance doors. "Whew" She sighed as she pushed the heavy doors shut again behind her. "Time to get my study on" she quickly shook her head at herself for the strange remark. As she entered the main library area it was basically empty a few students giving back the books before they left, so they didn't have to pay their fine and a couple sitting at the long grand table finishing off their essays.

Elsa began to read her notes over and began to test herself mentally, getting so engrossed in what she was doing she did not notice the last few students trickle out . "So when a high pressure system meets a low pressure system what will happen" "They will be ..." **"SQUEAK"** Elsa shook her head trying to get the horrid sound out of her head. "One will push away from the..." **"****SQUEAK**" Again the terrible sound ran through the empty building. "A snow storm forms because of?" "Well me she laughed lowly at her own joke. **"SQUEAK"**. "That is it" she said pushing her chair out from under the table. "What is making that sound!" she began to make her way down the long table looking down the aisles of books trying to find a culprit, until finally at the back section of the library, sat a white haired boy frantically highlighting his page, each time pressing down with the pen harder creating the horrid sound. "Excused me could you please keep the highlighting on the down low some of us are trying to study!" Elsa said frantically throwing her hands in the air. The boy turned to her, with a crooked grin on his face. "What do I get in return?" he said twisting his marker around between his finger tips" "I am sorry but this is not a game of you do this for me and I do that for you, this is my education now please stop" she said in one quick angry breath "Make me" his smile grew wider as Elsa became more angered. "No just stop!" "If you go to dinner with me I will stop" His eyebrows lifted as confusion set in on her face. "What I?"


	2. Family Time

Thank you all so much for the favourites it's made me feel like this is something good

Remember to keep reading, enjoying and reviewing

MissCloughiee

* * *

"Did I stutter" He said slowly standing up and sliding his chair under the table. Slowly he walked forward towards her, watching her movements as he moved closer, Elsa's body language quickly changed, she stiffened up and slowly began to edge herself backwards. "I don't bite, come on I will do your half of the deal if you agree to mine". Elsa slowly started thinking about the consequences in her head, "what is the worse that could happen" she thought slowly to herself. The new boy edged closer, inches away. "Question" she said holding her hand up signalling him to stop his forward motion. "Name?" Elsa said coldly, looking the boy up and down. "Jack" he said grinning "Although on our date I would prefer a little less bluntness". He crossed his arms and titled his head a little "And what about you? What is the highlighting police 's name?" She let a light small giggle out when he commented on that "Elsa, and not the police more like undercover cop" She smiled making the newly named jack laugh. "Well Miss Elsa what do you say to a date?" "Fine as long as you keep that noise down!" She smiled showing off her teeth. He quickly made his way back over to the table and grabbed the highlighter and a bit of paper and began pressing down the pen on paper making the horrible noise again. Elsa quickly covered her ears, and watched as Jack finished and began to make his way back over. "Well here is my number, text me Ice Queen" He said turning away with a wink. Elsa laughed and began to make her way back to her table, to gather up her books and head home. "DON'T MISS ME TO MUCH!" she heard following her exit. She reached her table and picked up her things and began to make her way home. As Elsa left the building and began crossing the road her phone began to ring. "ELSA" the voice screamed down the phone with the excitement of a snowman seeing his first ever summer. "I MISS YOU, AND MUM SAID CAN YOU MAKE SURE NOT TO SPEND ALL YOUR TIME STUDYING BECAUSE IT MAKES YOU BORING!" "I DID NOT SAY THAT DARLING I PROMISE, ANNA DO NOT PUT WORDS INTO MY MOUTH!" "Hello Anna and mum" Elsa said laughing at her family down the phone. "How are things at home?" Elsa missed home she missed knowing everyone and the friendly warm feeling you got just from walking through the town, she missed knowing all the secret places she could go to when her powers got a bit too much and also she missed her family. "WELL ME AND KRIS WENT ON A REINDEER SLED IT WAS SO MUCH FUN AND THEY ARE SO CUTE!" "Oh lucky you" She said with a laugh to her voice. "Hmm you seem happy Elsa… wait … Wait ….. WAIT! YOU HAVE MET SOMEONE! MUM MUM ELSA HAS MET A BOY CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! OH MY YOU HAVE TO BRING HIM HOME TO USE OH PLEASE DO!" "Well I have to go bye Anna send everyone my love" She quickly shut her phone not wanting to give her family the details. By the time she was off the phone she had reached her flat. She quickly entered threw her things on the bed and sat down. "Better text him" she thought pulling his number out from her pocket. "Why hello highlighter ". Not quicker than five minutes later "Sup Ice queen ;)"


End file.
